family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:By Order of The Revengers/@comment-24785093-20140806224130
Lastly I would like to state that I am not defending Legend Moonstar, I am defending the Warrior Cats name. All of which are from Free Realms. I do not see this as Her problem if you all drag us into it too. The NAU and Vance see us all as cats that follow Moon and that are blood thirsty gidy troublemakers. We are not, and I will not allow for us to be down graded and seen as such by so many people. Moon does not control us, she is not better than any of us and no single one of us is the best cat out of us all. As for Vance I will say this again: It's funny you call us terrorists and we haven't raged war or vandalized anything for over a year, most of us have never even done anything like that to begin with. You call us terrorists when you are the one attacking the wikis and trying to be some sort of over seer some sort of overlord who can put us in "our" place. You're pathetic, you treat us like sick scum that plot day in and day out to ruin lives and friendships and cause panic and hell on earth, when all we do is talk to each other sometimes, role play together as friends, never deliberately cause trouble to become famous or anything of the sort. You call us terrorists, as you group us together, you don't really know any of us personally, you don't know how we really are, you lie to yourself because of one cat in the past that messed with you. Then you go about wasting your time and effort to take control and punish her and all cats in general, seeing her as some sort of leader of all cats when she isn't anything but some random face in a crowd who is popular because of bad shit she did a few years back and then changed. You call us terrorists when we are not doing anything wrong. You are the one attacking us on multiple wikis, threatening and spreading things about us. Always got some bone to pick and you try to ruin pages from time to time in the past. Now you spy and plot and declare hostile acts on all of us for a pathetic reason that is not even a reason worth or valid now. It is funny how you say we are terrorists, when we are not like them at all, you are just doing this to show dominance and power and control and you hate us cause you know you are jealous of a lot too. How about you actually look at what real terrorists do, cause you have not met any yet, unless you want to count yourself, because you have become what you accuse all of these people of. Now here me when I say, I am speaking up for Feral Realms and all of the people within it and all of those involved. I am not defending Moon, I am not saying she is fine, or innocent, or anything of the sort. But I am telling you this. I am defending the clans and packs, I will not stand for the way the majority views us all. We are not followers of some girl that liked to cause trouble for fun, and we are not like her. Get that through your heads. We are individuals, we have feelings and we are not ignorant fools who wish to do harm to the world.